


白窗、黑瞳与粉雾

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: 远亲不如近邻（不是
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 10





	1. 白窗

新搬的家，卧室的床脚有一张窗。  
这窗正对着另一栋居民楼的外墙，斜斜应上了另一张双开扇的大窗——这把匆忙入住没实地看房的松村吓了一跳，心想这设计未免太变态了。  
经过了好几日的观察他才放下心来，发现人家窗上窗帘似乎是封死的，白色的窗帘常年关得严丝合缝，并不侵犯到他隐私。  
他终于自在了。东京很快近了夏，他贪凉，仗着独居在家里穿得愈来愈少；又馋那点阳光，于是自家的窗帘也能拉开一扇是一扇，床脚那头的窗也就一直为凉风和阳光敞开了。

那是夜里快天亮的时候。刚赶完稿的京本因为咖啡因摄入过量睡不着了，深夜的心跳速度稍微有点过快。鸟啼已经伴着日色，隐约地透过了夜色的雾瘴，清脆又虚幻的声音——他突然站起来，伸手把面前透着微蓝的白色窗帘扯开了。  
——许久不动它的窗帘积了一层薄灰。这一动作使这些沉寂的访客都飞扬起来，他被飞尘呛得咳出了眼泪。再睁开眼，视线竟就直接看进了对面住户的卧房里。那人房间的窗大敞着，大剌剌向他展示着一床白得刺眼的被单，两条光裸着纤长的腿——不小心窥探到邻居睡觉样子的京本吓得把窗帘又摔上了。  
心跳快得让他胸口生疼，他胡乱洗了把脸，把自己摔到了床里。

事情说来好笑，在这之前他也许数月不开这窗也毫无知觉的——偏偏打开过明白了不适合不应当之后，一颗心里就老惦记着，痒痒地好奇：那人的窗还开着吗？如果开着，他的房里这一刻该是什么颜色灯光？他会醒着还是睡着？今天是否需要换装出门？  
京本坐在书桌前发呆，视线落在自己抬手就能够到的白色窗帘上，魔怔了一样伸出手去。黄昏时候，大概不会有人呆在卧室……他这么给自己寻求理由，手像坠着千斤砝码，动作僵硬。  
他如愿看到了打开的窗，空旷的屋子，床头摆上了一瓶新鲜的白色郁金香，黄绿的茎硬挺，纯白花苞是还没全开的模样。大概还能摆上两三天。他突然在心里点评。  
啪！  
自己屋里突然的响声把他吓得一站起，原来是打扫阿姨上门的时间了。他赶紧跑去玄关，忘了关窗。

这天回家直奔卧室的松村就这么看到了对面住户家里头光景。夏天正式来临，高温天把他累坏了，汗将T恤黏在身上，紧巴巴地难受。他推开门，打开空调，身上衣服全都除干净就冲进了浴室。  
他擦着头走回卧室时天色已经在坠入夜晚的边缘。习惯性地，松村走到床脚窗前看一眼外头的模样，惊讶地发现对面窗里他以为封死的窗帘打开了——不仅是打开了，还是敞开到仿佛欢迎观赏的程度。  
于是他看到一张杂乱的长桌，上面各色奇怪的工具让它看起来像一只工作台。那屋子看起来很大也很空旷，没有人出现，只有一盏橙色的灯孤独地亮着。  
他知道自己应该把窗帘拉上  
——但鬼使神差地，他却把拉开在两边的窗帘固定住了。

有一就有二。  
现在京本撩开窗帘之前已经不再犹豫。对面的住客给自己又换了一瓶花，这次是玫瑰。是什么人送他的吗？京本小口抿着咖啡发呆，忘了加糖，被苦得呲牙咧嘴。  
最近邻居在屋里的举动愈发过分了起来——说人家过分倒也不对，毕竟是他的私人领地，过分的明明是暗中窥探的我。京本想，但丝毫不想改正。某个夜里他又在赶稿，本以为对方应该睡了，便拉开了窗帘。  
那人房里居然亮着些昏暗的灯光。就着这暧昧灯光，他看到那人斜倚在床上，黑色刘海挡住了大半张脸，不着寸缕，只拿了被子一角挡住了些下半身——他只是毫无反应地，痴痴地窥探着，什么也没反应过来。直到那人动作都停下，像一寸寸从脚尖凝固成美杜莎面前的石像，而后倒在床上却是软绵绵的。  
像力竭了，又像餍足的。他这才猜想说对窗人也许刚结束一场自渎。  
京本喉头微动，那瞬间他恍惚听到了这人自娱自乐时候发出的呻吟，邀请一般的错觉——他的声音应该是低沉的，情欲纠缠的，闷热像记忆里停电的夜晚。  
关上窗帘前他看到那人床头柜上落了一片花瓣，玫瑰的花瓣是嫣红的颜色。

第一次看到对面人样貌时松村是恍惚的。当时他还醉着，跌跌撞撞回到家，蹭着墙壁勉强回到房里，只想躺在床里睡一觉。  
他滚到床里，突然被什么刺到了眼睛——他眯着眼不悦地看过去，原来是对面窗户里点亮了那一盏橙色小灯。下一秒，窗边出现了一个金发白肤的身影。他终于看到了这间孤独屋子的主人。金发的邻居看起来年纪不大，纤细得令人心惊，此刻正低垂着脸在收拾那张乱糟糟的工作台，看起来像被惩罚的学生仔。  
——那胳膊看起来撅一下就会折了的。  
——啊，看那张脸总觉得是会在床上蛮不讲理哭起来的人。松村注意到他不算愉快的表情，招人生起许多恶劣想象的眉眼。  
松村迷迷糊糊地想。这就是他睡过去前最后的印象了。他也怀疑过这一切都是他的妄想，但第二天醒来时对面窗里整洁了不少的长桌又似乎暗示着什么。  
……头疼，他不愿多想。床头的花该换了，散发出腐朽的气味。  
花这东西，不管黄的白的，开到终点都这样。他这么想着，把这捧雏菊塞进了垃圾袋，摸上银行卡出门了。

第一次和对窗的人相见是在此刻。  
京本刚从最近的超市买回泡面和咖啡。前者是紧急备用，后者是常年续命。他心情尚可地甩着购物袋往回走，却在要穿过马路之前看到对面一个熟悉的身影——黑色的长刘海，金丝边的眼镜，线条分明的下颌，纤长的四肢——虽然他惯常见到这一切是以裸露的情态出现的。  
他心跳不受控制起来，转开视线不敢和那人对视。他们之间的马路还热闹着，汽车呼啸穿过，人行指示灯迟迟不肯转绿。  
可指示音突然就响起了，滴滴滴高频敲得像在催命——擦肩而过的前一秒他还是忍不住看向了这人，同时那双掩藏在镜片下的眼睛也看了过来。那只是一瞬间的事情罢了，擦肩之后，他们向着相反的方向继续走了。  
像某种暗流汹涌的隐喻，又更像自作多情。


	2. 黑瞳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首发于2020的儿童节（在执着纪念一些什么玩意儿？

要下车转第三趟地铁的时候，京本实在是后悔得不行。  
要不是受朋友蛊惑，他也不会一时冲动就答应把新故事主场设在夜/总/会——见鬼，不是说他没去过。他单纯是嫌弃那股空气不流通的吵闹劲儿。  
“嗯嗯，我懂。”听到他辩解的朋友点头，安慰的笑容充满针对小处/男的怜悯，不等他炸毛就冲他挥挥手机。  
“电子票发给你了，周五晚上带你去开开眼……不是，取材，取材。”

是够开眼的。  
出发前才想起查查路线的京本点开了地址详情，不知道多少年没更新过的旧照看起来风味古老，狂欢人群大多是女性（还估计是摆拍），寥落无人的舞台看不出什么别出心裁的地方，灯牌看起来俗艳极了，霓虹灯管在墙上要亮不亮的。  
他又看了一眼路线时长，开车接近两小时。  
……确定不是上世纪的歌舞厅在彻底倒闭前捞一把？  
他腹诽不停还是出门了，终究不忍心把朋友一个人落在那乌烟瘴气的倒霉地方。

出门前他特意绕到书桌前拉开窗帘碰运气般看了眼。对门人最近作息有些混乱，好几天没见到人影了  
……这下子也没撞上。  
他撇撇嘴。说好的运气守恒呢。

走上地面的时候京本头顶小帽子差点给狂风掀回了地铁站。他被吓着了，猛一抬手摁住头顶，脚便往回倒退了一步，差点踩空。幸而旁边有人伸手扶了他一把，才不至于跌下楼梯去。  
“多谢……”他惊魂未定地看过去，是位打扮得……非常夜场的女士，一双画着猫儿一般眼线的黑色眼睛冲他愉快地一眯：“不客气，帅哥小心点哦”  
扶着他腰的手轻轻拍了他一下，暧昧地也还不算揩油，却还是让他有点尴尬。对面人像是看出来了，识趣地收了手冲他挥挥，依旧笑眯眯地走远。

闹钟响起，松村根本没睡着，但还是如同不情不愿被吵醒的人那样，揉着眼睛慢吞吞地把自己弄起来。新工作离家太远，睡眠时间明显缩减……他正在挣扎是搬家还是换岗。  
搬家啊……  
他自然地想起对窗了，想起那天马路上直直看向自己的一双眼睛。那一双藏不住事的黑色眼睛像多余给维纳斯的两条臂膀，白瞎了一副多情的皮囊。  
虽然他不讨厌就是了。他小口小口喝着水，放任同事一屁股坐在他手边以毫不遮掩的目光盯着他喉结低笑。同样是直白，有些人的直白就是这样——  
“宝贝儿，你实在是太——辣了”  
一边说还要一边自以为柔若无骨地缠上来。松村回他个冷淡的笑脸，回复的语气毫无起伏：“你再靠过来一点，我就能被你压成一滩辣酱了，小胖墩。”  
“人家哪里胖了！这都是肌肉好吗！”  
那他还是比较喜欢另一种直白。

出乎意料地，实地情况比地图上的图片强太多，虽然依旧不算多么优质的去处，但起码连安保看起来都很可口——是他中意的某一类。京本兴致高了起来，一下子亮了的眼睛逗得带他来的朋友笑个不停。  
“就说了是带你来……取材！快乐取材！快乐工作！”  
“少放屁了你。”  
他还没自觉情绪早就被自己展览在外，傻傻嘴硬着，弯着这双卖主的眼睛走进大门去。朋友买了第一排的票，他们举着酒杯穿过人群，直直坐在矮墩墩舞台底下。还没亮起灯光的舞台看起来只比图片上少一点凋敝的灰尘，大概多亏台下满满观众带来的人物活气儿。  
身边人都陆续坐下了，他低头抿了口酒，所谓的香槟尝起来实在不三不四，他趁着灯还没全灭，摸索着赶紧放在了脚边。

音乐声响起来了，重复听了好些天，松村实在觉得腻味。他看向镜子里的自己，黑色刘海打着卷遮盖住眼睛；脸上多此一举地架着副眼镜，垂着无用的长链；只涂了润唇膏的嘴看起来没什么颜色；身上的工字背心也是素到败火的纯白。太乏味了。他想。  
上台前最后一秒他终于找到一只口红，匆匆在自己眼角蹭上一笔，像过路的鸟留下一片尾羽。  
灯亮起来，台下开始尖叫。这一刻他终于摆脱了那些无聊和烦闷，扯起嘴角笑了。

第一支舞结束的时候京本完全没注意到松村。少爷病发作，他又开始嫌脱/衣/舞/秀过于直白了，缺乏美感，只好坐在一群尖叫的观众里偷偷走神，烦恼说连口像样的酒都没得喝。  
还没相认的那人在离他最远的左侧舞台，身前就是踩着鼓点发出爆炸一样光芒的射灯，刺眼光亮别说台上的新人适应不来了，就连台下的观众也不太好直视那一块儿。  
他看到这人是他憋屈了好一会儿之后了。音乐大概换了三条，这会儿突然从激烈转向低沉的暧昧；灯光终于变了颜色，但依然可以说俗不可耐的——艳粉色；廉价的白气嘶嘶占领了舞台，走出来三个堪称衣冠楚楚的男人，一身大概是仿制的军/装，笔挺，每一颗纽扣都一丝不苟地扣紧了。  
本来是一眼就能看破的把戏。  
但京本看到了走到他面前的人：黑色头发，坠着链条的眼镜，还有正要解开脖上第一颗禁锢的手。距离太近，他甚至能看到那只手上鼓动的青筋——也就是一瞬间的事情，他彻底丧失了游离在激动人群外的余裕，第一反应就想躲到朋友身后，生怕和不过两臂距离远的这位舞者对视上。  
这位初见的舞者，他窥视已久的邻人。

很明显他脱逃失败了。下一秒，几乎正对着他的舞者就抬起了头看向前方，高高在上地瞥了他一眼，明确地对视后继续把视线放远了。他清楚地看到在浮夸的眼镜下，那双黑色瞳仁的眼睛在尾部还缀上了红色的装饰——鲜红如血的，妖艳异常，像曾经在这人房间里凋谢的玫瑰。  
某些他当时并没有听到的喘息似乎在音乐空拍的这一刻缠绕在了耳畔。

早在第一支舞的时候松村就发现了一脸神游天外的邻居。他仗着大多观众不会关注他站的边缘位置，肆无忌惮地观察那颗瞎转的脑袋，因为不满抿起的嘴，无所事事的一串小动作……像黑猫在伺机夺取一颗金色的毛球。  
第二次上场前他特意和同事换了位置，站到了正在那人对面的站位。他仗着他们的关系是隐秘的，心知肚明却并不相知——直到手程序化地抚上自己脖颈的位置才微微感到一丝尴尬，想起了接下来自己要做的一系列表演。而比尴尬更剧烈的是无法遏制的兴奋，环游在四肢，只等一把火就可以点燃。他抬头，意料之中地撞进那一双黑色眼睛里。说不了谎的那双眼睛此刻直白地诉说着慌乱，还有他眼熟的，情欲的火光。

终于挨到最后一个节目，令京本窒息的是邻人再次登场了。光/裸/着上半身的邻居先生拖着把凳子从另一侧上了台，撑着椅背转过身冲已经嘶哑的场下微笑。  
他胆战心惊地疑心被这人扫过一眼，却又不得不承认自己享受着这样的刺激。但他完全没想到接下来的发展——那人轻巧地跳下台，从遥远的那一头优哉游哉地踱步过来，熟练地挑逗过第一排那半边的观众……一个个推进，直到他低头冲他右手边的朋友微笑——京本甚至能看到他有点儿脱胶的双眼皮贴——而后他抬起头，来到他面前。  
他抬眼和松村对视的时候灯光正好从后面打过来，有一瞬间他是没看清楚松村的表情的。但即便没有灯光的影响，他也想不起来邻居先生究竟是什么表情与他对视了，因为他只顾着盯那双镜片后的黑色眼睛，复杂到看不出任何情绪的眼神，像穷极一生也研究不透的夜空。一直俯视着观众的舞者轻笑一声，抬起手，隔着手里带着体温的白毛巾，逼近，暧昧地抚过了京本的侧脸。

然后毫不留恋地偏头看向他身边尖叫的小姐，请她上去一起表演最后一支舞。

最后一支舞是和观众的共同表演。要挑选能放得开的观众，一次就要邀请成功，不然效果就要大打折扣——这些无聊的叮嘱并不是他不选择对窗人的理由。  
直视着面前人的那一刻，松村是想把他拽上台的。面前人和自己的高度差让他不得不拿上目线盯着自己，看着这双湿漉漉的黑眼睛，在这一瞬间松村得到了极大的愉悦——他甚至感觉到自己身体某处都隐秘地宣告着兴奋。这兴奋让他回过神来，不得不放弃了和他共舞的机会。  
——如果是在这人身上做出那些算不得隐晦的舞蹈动作，和这人做一些擦边球的亲密举动，他没那个信心还能完满地表演下来整支曲子。

他凝视着这人一片空白的表情，伸出手，最终也只能隔着毛巾抚过了他的脸。


End file.
